Inuyasha Song requests!
by Ume the Dog Demon
Summary: Ume was packing for camp and talking with Inuyasha when they started talking about music. Now the Inuyasha gang is asking for song requests! This is basicly a sog fic with a bunch of diffrent songs. Enjoy!


Alright, so I didn't go to bed as soon as I put up the 9th chapter of my story, big whoop! If I don't get this plot down before I go to bed I won't remember it! Also, instead of being called DHG (who in real life is called DHG!), I'll be known as Ume. Ume means 'Plum blossom' and symbols devotion in Japan. There's your lesson of the day in your on summer vacation like me! ;) And, since this is like a song Fic, if you go to my profile, theres a link to youtube and you can go there to listen to the songs. Theres a list of the song titles and their artists at the end of the story, so enjoy my story and please, R&R!

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to do this. If I _did_ own anything that's copyrighted in my story, why the heck do you think I'm spending my summer writing _**fan fictions**_ for complete strangers to read? Common sense, theone thing that I've learn most people don't use most of the time.

* * *

Ume grabbed more clothes out her clothes drawers and stuffed it in her suitcase, not really caring if it fit at all. She was listening to the song 'Chemicals React for the 12th time today and was humming along with it as an angry Inuyasha was sitting on her bed and glaring at her nonstop like he had since the young author started packing.

"Why the hell do you have to go to this camp thing again?" He asked for the hundredth time. Ume looked up from her drawers and glared at him from over her shoulder before returning her gaze to the unfolded clothes scattered randomly in her drawers. (AN: My definition of clean is if you can't see it, it's clean.)

"It's a Christian camp, and I have to go because it's an important part of my faith." She explained once again as she pulled a pair of jeans and threw them to the side and continued her search for whatever would fit her and last a week. "And no, you guys can't come with me no matter how much I wish you could." She said before Inuyasha could say anything.

"And why is that?" Ume rubbed her forehead with her palm, trying to calm down the raging headache currently storming her brain.

"Christian's believe that demons serve Satan, the enemy of our God, and you're a demon. It doesn't matter if your half, your still part demon. I'm lucky my parents haven't found out that some of you are demons. Heck, I'm lucky that they haven't found out that you guys even live in my room!" She stood up and tossed her black yoga pants in the suitcase before walking over to her computer and changing the song she was listening to. "Have a song request, Inu?" Inuyasha snorted.

"I don't even like that shit. Why would I request a song?" Ume shrugged.

"You're lost; there are some good songs out there." She pulled up Matchbox 20's 'Unwell' and returned to pulling random articles of clothing out of her drawers while she sang along.

"All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why"

Inuyasha snorted at her song while Sarist and Yori walked in and joined in the chorus.  
"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be"

"See, Inu! Your sister likes the song!" Ume pointed out.

"Feh, _she _likes that kind of music. Not me!" Ume sighed and sat down in her computer chair while Sarist and Yori took their seats on the bed.

"You guys want any songs?" Ume asked the couple. Sarist looked at Yori for a moment before turning back to her author/creator.

"'Can't help falling in Love'!" Ume swung her chair around to face the computer and typed in the title of the song on youtube.

"Um… Which one? There's Elvis Presly's version, and then there's the more recent and better sounding version by A-teens." Ume shuddered. "Scrub that question, we're doing A-teens!" (An: I'm sorry to Elvis fans, but there's a boy who used to go to my elementary school and he thought Elvis was his older brother, so I kind of have bad relations with Elvis shudders and A-teens version sound _SO _much better then the other one!) The intro music started playing and Sarist started singing.

"(I just can't help falling in love with you)  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_CHORUS_  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_CHORUS x2_

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) _x2_  
Fallin'in love with you"

Kagome had walked in during their little performance and taken a seat in the extra computer chair at the end of the bed and was now watching the video going by. She had a grin plastered on her face as she watched clips of her and Inuyasha together.

"Oo! Play 'Do you believe in Magic'!" She said. Ume nodded and quickly typed in the title and pulled up a video with Kohaku and Rin. The music started playing and Kagome was grinning like crazy. She started singing along with the voice on the video.

"Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart?  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts?  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll!

If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music, or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try!  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind!

If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me

Yeah, do you believe in magic?  
Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul?  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll?  
Believe in the magic that can set you free?  
Ohh, talking 'bout magic!

Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo with Kiara came into the room to see what was going on and why everyone was gathering up in their author's room.

"Hey guys!" Ume greeted. "Come to join the fun?"

"We're listening to songs we get to request." Kagome explained when she saw their confused faces.

"Ooo! Can I choose a song?" Shippo asked excitedly as he jumped off of Miroku's shoulder to Ume's shoulder. Ume smiled.

"Of course my favorite Kitsune can!" She said happily. Shippo thought for a moment before he shrugged.

"I can't think of any!" He complained as he stuck out his lower lip and pouted. Ume was about to reply when Sesshomaru walked into the room followed by Rin and Jaken.

"What is happening here?" He demanded. Ume looked up in surprise but glared at him. She was about to make a snide comment before Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Well, if it isn't Fluffy. Came to steal Tetsuiga?" Inuyasha sneered as he jumped up to his feet on the bed and had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I do not require the Tetsuiga at this moment, so please refrain your temper, half-breed."

"Ok, both of you shut up!" Ume yelled. Everyone jumped when she yelled and cowered away from her a bit as flames erupted behind her and she pointed menacingly at the two brothers. "If you guys don't behave, I'll put rosaries on both of you and sit you to the other side of the world! And the other side of the world happens to be an ocean and I know for a fact that most of the people from the feudal era can't swim!" Suddenly she got an idea.

"Hey Inu! I figured out you and your brother's theme song!" She said with an evil gleam in her eye. She turned back to her computer and typed down the name of the song with lightning speed. She selected a video off of youtube and sat back in satisfaction as the song started playing. Kagome's mouth dropped open when she realized what she just put on but burst out laughing a second later.

Who let the dogs out?

(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger

Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippie Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippie, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out ?(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Inuyasha's eye was twitching and, for once in his life, Sesshomaru was showing an emotion: Pure and unchangeable rage.

"How dare you think that that song represents this Sesshomaru!" He raged as he drew Toukijin. Ume's face went pale as she jumped out of her chair and tried to hide behind something.

"Kagome, you wouldn't happen to have a rosary! Please!" Ume begged as she dodged another swing of Sesshomaru's sword which barely missed Ume's TV which was sitting up on top of her dresser.

"Um…" Kagome searched through her bag and pulled out some black beads and tossed them on Sesshomaru.

"Sit, boy!" Ume yelled at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru did a face plant in the tan carpet, his sword still in hand. Ume breathed a sigh of relief, but immediately tensed.

"Ok, back in the computer now! Moms home!" She yelled. "Sarist, please help me get Sesshomaru back in there!" Sarist nodded and helped lift Sesshomaru off the carpet and drag him over to the computer screen just as Yori jumped in the screen. The two girls lifted the taiyoukai up and managed to get him in up to his shoulder before he was pulled in by the others and Sarist jumped in just as the door opened from the garage.

"I'm home!" Ume's mom yelled from the kitchen and the tinkling of keys sounded as she put he keys on the table. Ume sighed in relief as she collapsed in her computer chair.

"Hi mom!" She called out with relief.

"Did you finish packing for camp?" Ume's eyes went wide and slapped her forehead.

"Crap, NO!" She called back. How could she forget to finish packing! She closed her door and returned to her computer and pulled chemicals react back up and started listening to it. When she went back to her desktop screen there was a picture of everyone: Sarist jumping on Yori doing the peace sign, Inuyasha crouched down and smirking with Kagome standing cross armed beside him, Miroku knocked out on the ground with Sango hovering over him with her giant boomerang right above his head and one foot on his back, Shippo and Rin waving next to Sesshomaru on Ah-Un's back and Sesshomaru in mid kick directed towards Jaken's head. Right above them was the words "Together Forever, Never Really Separated by Land, Sea, or time." Ume smiled and delicately touched the screen. They were right, they were never really separated.

She pulled her hand away from the screen and stood up and started to pick up more clothes out of the drawer and threw them at the suitcase at the end of her bed, singing quietly to herself.

"But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes.  
And just like that,  
Watch the chemicals react.  
And just like that,  
The chemicals react."

* * *

There, I got my one-shot done like I semi promised. Obviously, Ume is not my real name, though I wish I had a Japanese name like it. Ok, heres the list of songs that I used along with their artists:

Unwell by Matchbox 20

Can't help Falling in Love by A-Teens (Once again, I'm sorry if I offended any Elvis fans.)

Do you believe in Magic by The Lovin' Spoonful (I think that's the right band.)

Who let the Dogs Out by Baha Men

Chemicals React by Aly and Aj

* * *

I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, I got probably a grand total of 5 hours of sleep last night and I can't really think straight. I might make another one of these just for the fun of because I didn't get to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, or Rin. I don't like Jaken. He's just the annoying character that follows the cool character around and causes complete havoc to the story line. And no, I don't have a desktop picture like the one I described. I wish I did, but I don't. I can barely draw my original characters, let alone everyone from the Inuyasha show. TT Anyway, I hope my fellow story readers and writers have a great week while I'm gone.

Arigato! - DHG


End file.
